


The Shrimp Fic

by Dyeoue



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Cursed, F/F, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Season/Series 11, Smut, Thirteenth Doctor Era, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyeoue/pseuds/Dyeoue
Summary: The Doctor explains the difference between shrimp and prawn to Yaz.





	The Shrimp Fic

**Author's Note:**

> if there be a god, let her forgive me for what I’m about to wrought upon this world. I had an idea and so now it has to exist. For the Discord
> 
> Guest appearance of Seb the Shork from [10 Points To Yaz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938339) by [13beautifulghostmonument](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13beautifulghostmonument/pseuds/13beautifulghostmonument).

Yasmin Khan was wandering the halls looking for her space girlfriend because the Doctor was cute and Yaz was HORNY. Trouble was she couldn’t find her sexy alien anywhere. Their bedroom was empty, nothing but a solitary stuffed shark on the bed, Ryan was doing something in the kitchen with bagels, she’d stumbled across Graham in the library mentioning something about a frog. But no matter where she looked she couldn’t find that two hearted Gallifreyan who had stolen a third. That was until she heard a noise.

 

She walked closer, letting the sound of her girlfriend’s muted moaning speech guide her. Finally, she walked into a room she’d never encountered before, it seemed to be a home office of sorts, and the Doctor was sitting at a computer looking at something that Yaz couldn’t quite make out, “Hey Doctor, what are you—”

 

“NOTHING!” The Doctor fumbled with the computer closing whatever it was she had been looking at.

 

“Were you looking at porn? You don’t have to be ashamed of that Doctor, I look at porn too.”

 

“You do? You mean you’re not mad?”

 

Yaz walked over to stand directly behind the Doctor, “Not if you show me what you were watching.” She bent down and whispered in the Doctor’s ear, “I want to see what makes my girlfriend horny.”

 

The Doctor’s face lit up like a Christmas tree “Alright!” She pulled up a tab where two slender crustacea were swimming around in a fish tank.

 

“Doctor, were you watching those prawns have sex?”

 

“Yasmin Khan you bite your tongue or I’ll bite it for you!”

 

“Is that a promise Doctor?”

 

“These beauties are _shrimp_ , not _prawns_ ,” the Doctor sat very indignantly with her arms folded. How could the most perfect girl in the universe do her so dirty like that?

 

Yaz started grinding herself against the back of the Doctor’s chair, “I’m sorry Doctor, I didn’t know there was a difference. Explain it to me?” Yaz bit her lip to hold back a moan, the Doctor explaining anything was a massive turn on.

 

“Alright, well you see here, how these shrimp have that nice angular bend in the back? That’s caused by the way their segments stack on top of each other, prawns look more like a suit of armor. And prawns have one more pair of clawed legs than shrimp. But the biggest difference,” The Doctor turned to look up at her girlfriend who sank down to sit in her lap, “is in the way they have sex,” the Doctor licked her lips, “prawns don’t really have sex, they release their eggs into the water and the male just sort of sprays a cloud of sperm. Shrimp actually get to have sex.”

 

“Is that what you were watching then? Those two shrimp getting it on?” Yaz turned her attention back to the computer.

 

“I can’t help it, they’re just so sexy.”

 

“Shhh it’s ok, there’s nothing you need to apologize for my little shrimp.”

 

“If that’s true, there’s something I’d like to show you…”

 

Yaz got up and took the Doctor’s hand, “Then lead the way.”

 

***

 

“It’s called the Chameleon Arch,” The Doctor was standing in front of a big machine in the console room.

 

“So what does it do?”

 

“Timelord technology. It was designed to let Timelords hide with any species in the universe. Completely changes us from the DNA up. But with a bit of jiggery-pokery, it can work on anyone. So what do you say?” The Doctor stood there with a hopeful look on her face.

 

“You want to have sex as shrimp?”

 

“Sort of, I want you to be a shrimp while we have sex.” Yaz stood there looking at the Doctor for a minute, “We don’t have to, it was a silly idea.”

 

Yaz wrapped the Doctor in a big hug, “No! I love it!” She kissed the Doctor with a fire that their relationship had yet not known, “I want to do whatever will make you happy.”

 

The Doctor’s head swam, she never thought that Yaz would be ok with something like this, “Alright, go grab yourself a bowl of water and give me five minutes to make the modifications.”

 

Yaz ran off to the kitchen to do as she was told while the Doctor got out her sonic.

 

***

 

Yaz walked back into the console room with her bowl of water to find the Doctor standing there naked with wires strewn all about and a giant grin on her face, “Are you ready?” Yaz nodded, she wasn’t just ready, she was excited to finally be able to fulfill her girlfriend’s needs.

 

Yaz set the bowl of water down and followed the Doctor’s instructions as she got set up. “Alright now Yaz, this is very important. If you’re uncomfortable at any point, find this fob watch and open it, you’ll instantly change back into a human.”

 

“Thank you Doctor, but I’m sure we won’t need it,” Yaz kissed the Doctor one last time with her human lips and then flipped the switch. She instantly started feeling different, her skin started to turn hard and she could feel extra arms sprouting from her rib cage. The world began to get really big and she started seeing colors she had never before been able to imagine. Somehow she knew when the transformation stopped. She lay there on the floor staring up at the Doctor.

 

“You have never looked sexier,” The Doctor picked her up and slid her into her mouth, she slowly sucked on her entire body eventually withdrawing her and setting her in the bowl of water, “Come on, let’s go find the pool and have some fun.”

 

***

 

The entire way to the pool the Doctor had been slowly stroking Yaz along her back and Yaz was more turned on than she had ever been in her life. When they finally made it to the pool, the Doctor took the bowl and threw the shrimpy Yaz into the deep end following quickly behind with her own dive.

 

Yaz swam up to the Doctor and stared up at her giant girlfriend with her hair floating around her head like a halo in the water. She knew only one thing, she had to fuck this woman. Yaz swam up to the Doctor’s left breast and grabbed hold of her nipple with two of her little-clawed hand. She buried her little shrimpy face into the Timelady’s areola and nipped and bit to her heart’s content. She never before thought she wanted to be a shrimp, but right here, right now, burying her face into the tit of the woman she loved, there was nothing else she’d rather be.

 

The Doctor smashed the tiny shrimp Yaz into her bosom, screaming out underwater in ecstasy. The Doctor ran her finger over the back of her shrimp girlfriend, loving the feeling of the crustacean pressed against her flesh.

 

Yaz screamed out her joy as the Doctor’s finger’s made their way to her little shrimpy genitals. She wasn’t sure what to expect of it, but this was true bliss.

 

Yaz swam her tiny body over to the other nipple, leaving the first raw and red from her ministrations. She attached herself as the Doctor swam to the surface for air.

 

As the Doctor breached the surface, Yaz pinched down on her right nipple hard, causing the Doctor to release an ear-splitting scream. The pain mixed with the pleasure as the Doctor’s shrimp partner went to work on her other areola.

 

She couldn’t take much more of this, “Oh god Yaz, I’m gonna cum just from you working my breasts!” She screamed again as she did just that. An orgasm ripped through the Timelady and her vision went white.

 

The Doctor gently pinched Yaz and picked her up, lifting her to her mouth, she stuck out her tongue and started going down on the human turned shrimp.

 

For Yaz this was the peak of sexual excitement, she now knew that this is what she was truly supposed to be. She needed to be a shrimp because that is what the Doctor needed from her, but more than that, she needed to be a shrimp because that’s what she all along needed herself to be. The Doctor worked her tongue over Yaz’s underside and she screamed in her little shrimpy way. She moaned as loud as she could as the Doctor’s big wet tongue tickled her in exactly the right way. She couldn’t take any more of this, she needed to return the favor. She pinched the Doctor’s tongue to get her to stop and she swam down the length of the Doctor’s body, making sure to brush the Doctor’s sensitive skin the entire way down. She swished her tail as she traveled down the Doctor’s neck, passed her collarbone, she swirled the water around her as she swam through the valley between the Doctor’s breasts, making a beeline down the Doctor’s tummy, passed her belly button, down in between her legs.

 

Yaz stared up at the Doctor’s vulva, never before in her life had she seen something as magnificent as what sat before her. She was mere inches away, the entirety of her vision was taken up by what lay between the Doctor’s legs.

 

She made her way to the top, adamant on stimulating the Doctor’s most sensitive nub. Yaz used her four claws to pinch the top of the Doctor’s outer labia, eliciting a deep moan from the woman. She took a deep, fishy breath and plugged away at sucking as much of the Doctor’s clit into her tiny mouth as she could. The Doctor loved it so much she accidentally started gulping down the pool water. She came again, her warm cum turning the water around her snatch into a delicious maelstrom that Yaz could not get enough of.

 

Yaz followed the source of the delicious nectar down to the Doctor’s vagina. She stared at the entrance. She had an idea that she just knew the Doctor would love. She took a deep breath of water and swam head first into the Doctor’s waiting cavern.

 

The Doctor was in absolute bliss. She’d never known a pleasure like the one she was experiencing now. As Yaz worked her way deeper inside of her the Doctor’s eyes crossed and she went blind. This was what sex should always be.

 

Yaz slowly inched her body into the Doctor’s vagina, she scratched her legs and claws into the Doctor’s g-spot eliciting an immediate orgasm from the Timelady. The Doctor bucked her hips, breaching the surface of the water again she screamed, “OH YES YES YASMINE KAHN INFINITE POINTS OH YES!”

 

SLAM SLAM SLAM the sound of a gavel on a block interrupted their fun. A wall of the pool area fell down to reveal a courtroom with a small girl dressed as a judge behind the bench “This fic has gone too far. Court dismissed. Bring out the dancing lobsters.” Three giant lobsters entered the pool area along with Ryan and Graham. Yasmine crawled out of the Doctor’s hole and opened the fob watch turning human again as everyone started dancing to early noughties pop music.

 


End file.
